¿que paso?
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y en este momento solo tengo una pregunta en la mente, y es ¿Qué paso? Hace unos días, yo tenía al mejor novio del mundo y hoy he vuelto a ser soltera y no sé por qué terminamos, o más bien, el me termino.


**¿QUÉ PASO?**

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y en este momento solo tengo una pregunta en la mente, y es ¿Qué paso? Hace unos días, yo tenía al mejor novio del mundo, su nombre es Naruto Namikaze, un chico hiperactivo, de cabello rubio rebelde y ojos azules como el mar, en los cuales te puedes perder.

Hoy he vuelto a ser soltera y no sé por qué terminamos, o más bien, el me termino. Yo siempre he sido una persona muy tímida en cuestión de relaciones, pero de algo pueden estar seguros, yo amo a Naruto con cada célula de mi ser, incluso sería capaz de dar la vida por él, pero… parece que él no se dio cuenta que sin él no puedo vivir y, termino conmigo. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que ocurrió, en mis ojos se acumulan las lágrimas y comienzan a salir.

Para empezar, tengo 15 años, mi cabello es negro pero tiene un extraño tono azulado, pero no me preocupo de que se burlen de mí, después de todo, casi todas las personas de esta escuela tienen un cabello extraño. Mis ojos son de un extraño color entre blanco y plateado, característicos de mi familia. Tengo una estatura promedio, 1.69 y mi peso, no me quejo.

Estoy cursando 1 semestre de preparatoria y el también, lo conocí gracias a un ex-novio que tenía, su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka otro chico de mi edad, unos cuantos meses mayor que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, de piel clara, pero debido a los fuertes rayos del sol que caen aquí en Konoha ahora es más moreno. No nos llevamos muy bien desde que terminamos, pero debo agradecerle haberme presentado a Naruto.

En nuestra preparatoria, hay salones, desde el A hasta el D yo estoy en el grupo A debido a mis excelentes calificaciones y Naruto va en el C, no es un alumno modelo, pero se esfuerza por ser uno de los mejores, y esa es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de él.

Lo conocí en un receso, cuando asistía a cursos para conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, y mi primera y, hasta ahora mejor amiga, es Ino una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ese fue el primer día que conocí a ambos, desde el primer momento que lo vi me cautivo, y al ver sus ojos, no había duda que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Se acercó a mí y me saludo, junto a él habían otras dos chicas, el nombre de una era Sakura y la otra se llamaba Shion. Ambas se veían muy amables y rápidamente los 6 formamos una gran amistad. Un poco tiempo después Kiba se fue alejando de nosotros, pero eso me dejo de importar, debo admitir aun sentía algo de aprecio por Kiba, después de todo fue mi novio por casi un año en secundaria, pero solo era afecto ya que jamás, aclaro JAMÁS llegue a sentir algo más profundo por él. Para empezar el me pidió que fuéramos novios, yo en ese entonces no era de las muchas chicas que ingresando a secundaria se convierten en un mar de hormonas, pero si me interesaban ya los chicos. El me lo pidió y yo accedí sin pensarlo, pero poco tiempo después me di cuenta de mi error, y gracias a eso nuestra relación fue algo tensa, debido a que él quería TODO conmigo y yo no pude darle ni siquiera un beso en los labios.

Al mes, me había vuelto una amiga muy cercana de Naruto, y cada vez que lo veía sonreír, no podía evitar no hacerlo. Unos días después, decidí confesarle lo que sentía, me acerque a él, pero estaba hablando con Sakura, yo no quería interrumpirlos, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarme el me saludo, y ya no pude volver atrás. Me acerque a ellos y los salude como siempre, a los pocos segundos por alguna razón le pregunte a Sakura si a ella le gustaba Naruto, ella me dijo que no y el me vio extrañado.

Le pedí hablar con él a solas un momento y el accedió, caminábamos hacia el patio trasero del instituto y cuando llegamos le pregunte lo mismo que a Sakura, el al principio no me quiso responder y cuando me devolvió la pregunta, me encontré besándolo en los labios, jamás pensé que mi primer beso fuera así, pero me alegro que haya sido con el chico que me gusta. Cuando nos separamos el, para sorpresa mía, me volvió a besar. Él supo lo que pensaba y, me hizo la chica más feliz del mundo con tres simples palabras.

-también me gustas- yo solo pude sonreír y lo volví a besar, aunque torpemente por que no sabía hacerlo.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, y no había día que cuando tuviera la oportunidad que lo fuera a ver, todos los días nos veíamos, y él me recibía con un beso, yo lo interrumpía después de unos segundos ya que me daba mucha pena que todos nos viera.

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que faltaban un par de días para que cumpliéramos dos meses de novios. Pero para mi desgracia, el maestro de historia nos encargó un trabajo en equipo a mí y a Ino sobre un informe de no sé qué cosas de la segunda guerra mundial. Solo teníamos cuatro días para entregarlo y eran más de 50 páginas de eso si me acuerdo. Pasaron dos días y no vi a Naruto debido a que cuando tenía tiempo, yo e Ino íbamos directo hacia la biblioteca de la escuela y, aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón verlo, no podía ya que esa bendita tarea valía el 80% de la calificación final. Pasaron otro par de días y por fin entregamos el trabajo, nos esforzamos mucho y ambas teníamos un par de ojeras inmensas, pero a pesar de eso, comencé a caminar rumbo al salón de Naruto.

No me faltaba mucho para llegar a este, cuando de pronto me encontré en el camino a Kiba y Shion, los salude aunque pude notar cierta frialdad cuando ellos me devolvieron el saludo. Tenía una mala espina, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, entre ellos dos se lanzaban miradas hasta que Shion hablo.

-Naruto quiere terminar- fueron sus cortantes palabras. Yo sentí una gran presión en mi pecho con solo oír esas palabras.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-el… quiere terminar contigo… y nos pidió que te lo dijéramos ya que… él no puede- sentí mis piernas como gelatina, sentí que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero logre mantenerme en pie, agache mi rostro hasta que mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos.

-e-está bien- fue lo único que pude responder, si Naruto quería ser libre, yo no se lo impediría, no importaba cuanto lo amara y necesitara a mi lado, no podía hacerlo, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Kiba y Shion se alejaron mientras yo regresaba a mi salón, me senté en mi pupitre y hundí mi rostro en este, Ino se acercó a mí y cuando levanté mi rostro, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Le conté a Ino lo que paso y ella comenzó a decir algo como "Naruto idiota" y "no sabe lo que se pierde", sé que lo hacía para animarme, pero mi mente solo recordaba todas las veces que Naruto me había besado, que me había abrazado y lo que más me dolía, que me había dicho "te amo" cientos de veces, ahora sé que sus palabras eran mentiras.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y yo todavía seguía viendo a Naruto y los demás, no permitiría que por algo como nuestro rompimiento afectara mi amistad con Sakura y Shion, después de todo ellas también eran grandes amigas. Cuando veía a Naruto, una enorme tristeza invadía mi cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar, y pedirle una explicación, pero, ya habían pasado varios días desde eso, así que solo abriría viejas heridas que eran mejor cerrar.

Una tarde, los 5 nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras casas después de la escuela, Naruto hablaba animadamente con Ino y Sakura mientras yo caminaba un poco más atrás y alejada junto con Shion.

-¿Por qué termino conmigo?- le pregunte a Shion, ¿acaso había algo malo en mí? Por qué él había decidido terminar después de tanto tiempo juntos.

-¿en verdad quieres que te lo diga?- sabía que la respuesta no sería muy linda pero yo de todas formas quise saber la verdad.

-si- mi voz se oía un poco quebradiza, pero aun así no me retractaría.

-él… está enamorado de Sakura- esa respuesta me partió el alma –y… la única razón por la que acepto ser tu novio… fue porque te había besado y… él no quería comportarse como un patán y decirte que no después de eso- la opresión en mi pecho crecía conforme Shion hablaba, en verdad Naruto ¿solo había aceptado ser mi novio porque lo bese? ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Me habría rechazado? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se formaban en mi mente en ese momento.

Deje que el tiempo pasara y ya había trascurrido un mes y medio desde que terminamos. En ese tiempo había conocido a una chica un poco extraña, pero gracias a ella me hice de otros amigos, Shino y Sasuke, ambos eran bastante tranquilos pero muy amables. Poco a poco comencé a pasar bastante tiempo con ellos tres, aunque de vez en cuando Ino se nos unía, pero eso era rara vez. Después de un tiempo comencé a sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi todo el tiempo. Al principio me incomodaba, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre. A lo lejos podía sentir la mirada de Naruto cuando hablaba con Sasuke, y eso me extrañaba, después de todo, yo estaba casi segura que él y Sakura ya eran novios.

Pasaban los días, yo seguía sin hablar con Naruto, y cuando lo veía acercárseme yo me alejaba y la mejor forma que encontré era pasar tiempo con Sasuke, quien se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos.

-le gustas a Sasuke- esa afirmación por parte de Ino me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero si lo pensaba mejor, el me mandaba muchas indirectas, dándole credibilidad a lo que ella decía.

-n-no es cierto- respondí algo nerviosa, después de todo ella tenía razón.

-créeme no falta mucho para que te pida una cita- afirmo de nuevo, yo me sonroje hasta las orejas al oírla decir eso. Sasuke era un gran amigo y yo jamás podría verlo como algo más, pero si Ino tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor sería tratar de olvidarme de Naruto.

Hoy es otro día más, estoy a unos cuantos pasos de Naruto, claro el como siempre está acompañado de Shion y Sakura, pero lo que en este momento necesito es hablar con él.

-vamos por favor acompáñame- oí como Naruto le rogaba a Shion y cuando esta negó se lo pidió a Sakura, quien también negó –de acuerdo, iré solo- él se volteó tan rápido que casi chocamos pero por suerte se detuvo antes de que eso pasara –Hinata- parece feliz de verme pero yo no puedo decir nada –vamos, acompáñame- siento como me jala del brazo tras de él, mientras Shion se queda atrás viéndonos muy seriamente.

Naruto lo único que quería, era ir a la cafetería por una golosina, ya que él es como un niño pequeño que le encantan los dulces. Estábamos caminando de vuelta donde Shion y Sakura, cuando me detuve en seco, y el volteo a verme con algo de preocupación.

-¿ocurre algo?- me pregunto.

-¿por qué?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, pero él seguía sin entender -¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?- necesitaba saber la verdad, lo que me dijo Shion me decía que no sentía nada por mí, pero su mirada azul me decía todo lo contrario. Además, necesitaba saber sus razones y tal vez, después de eso, pudiera tratar de olvidarlo.

El solo bajo su rostro y podía notar que en su mirada había mucha tristeza.

-recordarlo me duele…- me respondió.

-en verdad… necesito saberlo- respondí, lo entendía a la perfección, a mí también me dolía recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

Estábamos a unos metros de llegar con Sakura y Shion, el las vio un momento, pero luego me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo lo más alejado de ellas y de otros estudiantes de la escuela. Llegamos a lo más alejado de todos y él se sentó debajo de un gran árbol que había ahí, yo me senté a su lado mientras Naruto solo veía la nada.

-por favor… dime por qué… por qué terminaste- parecía como si cada palabra que decía le doliera hasta el alma.

-yo…- parecía que no sabía que decirme –te amo, pero tu… parece que no sientes lo mismo por mí- yo abrí los ojos como platos ¿Qué no lo amaba? ¿Acaso jamás se había dado cuenta?

-eres un tonto- susurre y el me volteo a ver, yo lo único que pude hacer fue… besarlo, el parecía sorprendido, pero aun así me correspondió –te amo- le susurre para luego volver a besarlo –siempre, siempre te he amado… y cuando Shion me dijo que querías terminar conmigo…- las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos hasta que se desbordaron de estos.

Parecía que él no quería oírme decir eso, y lo que le pareció mejor idea fue besarme.

-yo también te amo…- yo me sorprendí.

-pero, Shion me dijo…-

-ella lo inventó- me respondió mientras pegábamos nuestras frentes –los últimos días, parecía que no querías verme y yo… no quería ser un estorbo para ti- por alguna razón esas crueles palabras contras su persona me hicieron tan feliz.

-no era eso… yo en verdad te amo, sé que no lo demuestro mucho, pero… es verdad… eres la persona más importante para mí- el solo sonrió mientras me volvía a besar, un beso suave demostrándonos todo lo que nos queríamos, aunque poco a poco comenzó a subir de nivel.

-¡Naruto¡- oímos el grito de Shion no muy lejos, y cuando nos separamos la vimos correr en dirección hacia nosotros mientras Sakura la seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto Sakura, aunque era obvio que ella ya lo sabía, de todas formas Naruto se lo dijo.

-somos novios- por alguna razón Shion palideció mientras Naruto volvía a besarme, no sé cómo seguirían las cosas desde hoy en adelante, pero mientras tenga a Naruto a mi lado nada me importa, después de todo, yo lo amo y el a mí.

* * *

**Un pequeño one-shot, basado en una historia real.**

**No tiene mucho que esto paso, así que no sabría si ocurriría algo más. Cambie un par de cosas, pero la trama en verdad paso. Créanme yo lo vi.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
